


Can I sit on your lap?

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: “Can I sit on your lap?” Wintershock for chocolatehollybear





	Can I sit on your lap?

**Author's Note:**

> Wintershock for chocolatehollybear
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227) I'll be posting all my birthday fics in a series over the following week or so, time and work permitting.
> 
> Beta'd by chrissihr

 

 

* * *

 

  
Everyone is exhausted by the time it's all over. The attack was sudden and vicious, and all the buildings in the complex have taken damage. The worst hit are the hanger and the research facilities, but the residential area has a huge hole in the side, and there are still wisps of smoke rising from the remains of quenched fires. A lot of people will be looking for alternate accommodation for the foreseeable future.

Anyone who wasn’t evacuated or injured is gathered in the common area, and it’s more crowded than Bucky expects it to be.

No one notices the Avengers come in. There are a lot of people and they're everywhere. His own injuries are minor and were treated in the field. He’ll be mostly healed up within the next 24-48 hours, so Bucky pushes aside his own weariness as the team splits up to see if help is needed anywhere. It doesn’t take him long to come to the conclusion that everything’s under control, so he searches for somewhere to sit.

Just for a little while.

He circles the room twice before he's lucky enough to come across an empty seat and he slides into it without hesitation.

It's a three-seater couch, but it's dominated by Thor, who always takes up enough space for two people. There’s a woman curled up in his lap, but Bucky isn’t sure if she’s crying, sleeping, or just taking everything in. Thor is murmuring softly in her ear, but gives Bucky a quick nod of acknowledgement as he leans back against the seat, and closes his eyes. All he needs is a few minutes to not think about anything and then he’ll go find Steve and see if the clean up crew need any more able bodies.

He can hear familiar footsteps as another voice joins the conversation with Thor. He opens his eyes to see Natasha standing behind the couch. She gives him a nod, but as she moves on he notices a dust and blood streaked woman wandering unsteadily towards them. She looks like she's about to fall over.  
Without any hesitation Bucky stands up, waving a hand in front of her to get her dazed attention.

“Ma'am? You look like you need to sit down. Please, take my seat.”

It takes a moment for her eyes to focus on him, her brow wrinkling with concentration as she stares at him.

“Do I know- oh. Oh, no. No, I'm fine. I'm good,” she protests, shaking her head at him.

“No, you're not. C’mon, sit down before you fall over.”

“No, I can't take your seat,” she insists. “You were out there fighting those assholes. I can't take your seat.”

“Yes, you can,” Bucky urges. “I'm fine, you are not.”

She shakes her head at him again. “Nope. Staying right here,” she insists, wobbling precariously in the process. He reaches out and grasps her arm to keep her upright.

“If you don't sit down right now, doll, I'll… I'll-” he has no idea what he will do, but this damn fool woman is as stubborn as Steve and his head is starting to ache.

“You'll what?” she demands, drawing herself up to her full height. He looks down at her with mild amusement.

“I'll tell Captain America and he'll look at you with disappointment,” he bluffs, so when her face goes pale and she stuffs a hand over her mouth he's as surprised as anyone would be.

“Oh gods, no, please. Anything, but that. Compromise?” she says around the hand, eyes wide with apprehension.

He cocks his head to one side. This is unexpected. “What kind of compromise?”

“How about... I sit on your lap?”

“What?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?” She looks him up and down and then pokes him in the side of his leg. “You've got big, strong thighs there. Is your lap free? Or is someone else already sitting there?” She looks around, sways a bit,  and he realises that she’s probably in shock. He peers into her face and - seeing her eyes have lost focus - he gives up. Sitting in his lap is probably going to be the best place for her he decides. He sits back down, pulling her with him.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Darcy. I'm Darcy,” she replies, head settling against his shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, Darcy. Are you okay?” he asks. “You’re covered in blood.”

She shifts her head to look at him and he's pleased to note that her eyes are clear and focused again. “Yeah, none of it’s mine, but thanks for asking.” She gives him another weary smile. “I got everyone out of the lab, but a couple of them got hit by debris and then bled, like, all over me.”

“You were in the research building?”

“Yeah.” She nods, and then closes her eyes. “I swear, I really haven’t done anything except let a few people lean on my shoulder, but I’m exhausted.”

“It’s the shock,” Bucky tells her. “You just relax, okay?” He lifts her legs over the arm of the couch, pulls her closer into his chest and curls his arm around her back. “That better?”

“So much better. You’re pretty comfy, actually.” She sighs and he can feel her relaxing. Within minutes, she’s asleep. He glances over at Thor, who smiles at him.

“Thank you,” Thor says in the quietest voice Bucky has ever heard him use. “Darcy is Jane's assistant. We were worried when we could not find her.”

“I'll look after her,” Bucky promises.

They settle into a companionable silence and Bucky doesn’t even notice that he’s fallen asleep until a noise wakes him. The first thing he does is check the still sleeping woman in his lap and then he realises that Thor has gone. Steve’s standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow and a lip that's twitching with the hint of a smirk.

“Nice and cozy there, Buck?”

“What? She was about to fall over. She needed somewhere to sit,” he says with a shrug, and Steve grins widely.

“I’m sure you did. Enjoy your nap?”

Bucky huffs at him. “Did you want something?” he asks.

“Not really,” Steve says. “Just thinking how sweet you look, sleeping with a pretty girl in your lap.”

“Fuck off, Steve.”

“Now, now, Buck. Watch your mouth around the ladies.”

He watches as Steve leaves and when he looks down again Darcy's eyes are open and she's looking at him with a glint in her eye.

“I knew I recognised you,” she says, closing her eyes again. “I was pretty out of it before, wasn't I?”

“Yeah, you were,” he agrees. “Feeling better now?”

She nods. “I am, but I feel like there's two ways this can go now,” she says, tilting her head to one side.

“And what are they?”

“Well, I can thank you for your kindness, then go find Jane, and tuck this away as one of those embarrassing memories, or…” she trails off, but doesn't break eye contact.

“Or?” he quirks an eyebrow as he waits to see what else she has to say.

“Or I owe you for giving you a dead leg and a cricked neck, and you'll let me take you out to dinner.”

“Well, I've definitely got a dead leg,” he admits, but he smiles as he says it and he's already looking forward to spending an evening with her.

“Oh, crap. I'm so sorry.” She slithers out of his lap into the empty seat next to him and, in spite of the numbness of his leg (he really wasn't kidding about that bit), he misses her warmth and closeness.

“I'll live,” he quips and her whole face lights up as she laughs at him.

“Awesome. So, anyway. I'm Darcy. Are you free on Friday or do you have Avengery stuff to do?”

“Um, I'm free. At the moment.”

“Awesome. I'll pick you up at six then,” she says with a bright, shiny smile as she stands up.

“Six, it is.” He nods back as she gives him a little wave and another big grin.

“Six. Friday.”

She starts to walk away, but she's only taken a few steps when she spins around, darts back to where he's still sitting, and presses soft, warm lips to his cheek before almost skipping away.

He's really looking forward to Friday.  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
